The present invention is directed to the use of polyalkylene carbonates in hot melt adhesive applications.
Polyalkylene carbonates have both the very polar carbonate grouping in the polymer backbone and the non-polar alkylene groups. The combination of these two groupings make the polycarbonates very useful in adhesive compositions.